


The Lift

by LowmansOldLady



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Canon Characters - Freeform, Contains Cussing, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowmansOldLady/pseuds/LowmansOldLady
Summary: EZ visits Felipe in the hospital after an accident and gets trapped in a lift with a pregnant lady. She goes into labor and EZ has to deliver the baby.
Kudos: 5





	The Lift

It had been a rough couple of months for EZ. His bike had been acting up, Angel was still mad at him for not leaving the MC, he had found out who his mother's killer was, and his pop had to be admitted to the hospital.

Felipe had been at Carniceria Reyes when it happened. One minute he was walking around his shop, getting meat for his customers, the next on the ground in a puddle of blood.

His hip had been giving him trouble for a few months, and that day it decided it wanted to quit working and gave out on him. Unfortunately, Felipe had been in the process of cutting up a slab of steak. When he fell he didn't let go of the knife fast enough, and it embedded itself into his thigh.

Without the hip trouble, Felipe would've been out of the hospital in a day, but with the way he landed combined with the wound, it damaged the nerves in his leg. He was currently going through physical therapy and needed around-the-clock care; which neither of his sons could give him. So he was stuck in the hospital.

Angel visited him once a week. Whenever he wasn't working at the scrap yard, doing his secretarial duties, working with Adelita and Los Olvidados, or doing runs for Galindo.

EZ, however, visited everyday. There were a few days he had to miss due to being on runs or helping with the club, but any time that he was free he could be found at Carniceria Reyes or with his father at the hospital.

He slept on the small, uncomfortable pull-out couch in Felipe's room most nights. He had a bed, if you could call it that, in his trailer at the lot, but he loved being close to his father.

The eight years in prison did a number on him. The judge on his case was crooked. Paid by the dead cop's partner, who was as crooked as the judge and his dead friend, to make EZ's life in prison even more shittier than it had to be.

EZ had been in Solitary for six of his eight years inside. Only allowed to see other humans for one hour a day. The only thing he had to do was think. And with his eidetic memory, it seemed to make it worse most of the time.

The ding of the lift brought him back to the present. The doors opened up to the 9th floor, the long-term ward.

EZ was greeted with the smell of antiseptic and a rush of cold air. Since bacteria flourishes in heat, hospitals have to keep it cold to combat growth. He was a naturally warm person with his tanned skin and working in the heat constantly. Even though the rush of cold air felt nice against his hot skin, it always seemed to surprise EZ when the air hit him as he exited the lift.

He passed his father's doctor on the way to Felipe's room and got a daily update from her. EZ liked the woman, she was a ten years senior himself with a Doctorate in Medicine and a PhD in Biochemistry. They had many a conversations over the fundamentals of being a doctor.

Once upon a time EZ had entertained the idea of becoming a Neonatal Doctor. He always loved children, even when he was one himself. He always looked out for the younger children in the neighborhood. Helping them with their schoolwork and bandaging up their "boo-boos". But like every other dream he had, it was washed away when those handcuffs were slapped on his wrists.

With a pat on the doctor's shoulder, he continued on his way. The door to his father's room was open, like normal around this time of day. There was a woman a few doors down that took a walk every day and visited Felipe.

The woman, Anna, and Felipe had grown to be friends over the last few months. She was in there for mental health issues. She had tried to harm herself after her husband abused her for many years. She knew she wasn't in the right state of mind and gave her little girl to her sister to watch while Anna got the help she needed.

EZ entered the room to see his father going over documents on the bed, most likely pertaining to the shop. Even in the hospital the man never stopped working.

"Hey, Pop. How's it going today?" He clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's going." Felipe answered, placing his hand atop his sons on his shoulder.

EZ grinned at him and took a seat on the recliner next to his father. He asked the same question every day, and every day Felipe answered the same. "Have they brought your dinner?" He glanced at the wall clock.

"Not yet. One of the nurses came in a while ago and said that it would be a little late. Have you eaten?" He asked his son, straightening the papers in front of him.

"Had a bowl of oatmeal and a piece of toast for breakfast. Didn't have a chance for lunch today." He let out of groan as he stretched and got comfy in the chair.

"Go down to the cafeteria and grab some dinner, son."

EZ looked over at his father, a knowing look on his face. "You know how I feel about eating in front of people if they aren't eating too, Pop. I'll wait until they bring up your food." He responded. "Besides, I wanna see little Cassi."

As soon as the words left his mouth a childlike giggle could be heard outside of the room. Anna and her daughter Cassi entered the room. Anna's sister brought the girl up to see her mom once a week. A squeal of happiness escaped the little girl when she saw who was in there. With a running start, She leaped into his lap and gave him a big hug. Well as much as a 35 pound four year old could anyway.

"EZ, I've missed you so much!" Cassi's petite voice yelled in his ear. He didn't mind though. She was just too cute to be upset at.

The three adults held conversation as EZ played with Cassi's hair. It was probably a strange sight to see to any passerby. A grown man in a leather motorcycle kutte french braiding a small child's hair.

She had asked him to one night and he didn't want to upset her, so he excused himself and walked to the floor's waiting room and Googled how to French Braid hair. A few minutes later after watching a YouTube tutorial he came back to his father's room, sat the girl down in front of him and braided her hair.

Now it was routine for him to do the girl's hair every time he saw her. Most of the time it was always braided in some way, but other times Cassi wanted something different and EZ started doing every hairstyle he could think of. Tonight's hairdo was Rey Buns.

Too soon a nurse came in with dinner and the mother and daughter left for their own room. Not after Cassi had given EZ a long hug and made him promise her that the next time he saw her he would teach her how to play Go-Fish.

"Alright, I have my food. Go get some dinner." Felipe told his son. With a chuckle EZ exited the room and headed to the lift.

It took a few minutes before it arrived and the doors opened with a groan. Two people disembarked before EZ stepped on. The only other person inside was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties.

Her hair was chestnut, eyes were dark blue, and from his guess he would say she was about 5'6. But her most notable feature was her baby belly. She had one hand cradling it and one hand holding up a suitcase.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked her as he found a place to stand comfortably.

She turned towards him, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm good, although I'm ready for this little one to get out." She chuckled, rubbing her enlarged stomach. "How are you?"

"Hungry. Just on my way to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. My name's EZ." He offered his hand.

"Skye. Nice to meet you EZ." She shook his hand.

"You too." They let go of their hands. "You said you couldn't wait for your little one to come. How far along are you?"

"35 weeks. Still got a few to go, but man, it is tiring growing a human." They both laughed. But it was soon cut off as a metallic screech was heard and the lift came to a shuddering stop.

"What's going on?" Skye asked, not particularly to EZ but out loud in general.

"I don't know. I'll call." He pressed the emergency button on the panel. A loud beeping was heard before a man's voice filled the small room. "Hello?"

"Hey man, we're in lift number 3 and it just stopped moving. What's going on?" EZ asked into the speaker in front of him.

"Everyone remain calm. How many people are in there?" The voice asked. "Two, a man and a woman. She's pregnant." Maybe if he mentioned about her being with child they would hurry up and fix it.

"It looks like you're stuck between floors three and four. We have someone on their way to check it out. Just remain calm and don't move too much until we figure out what happened."

"Alright man. Thanks." And with that, another beep sounded and the space was quiet once more.

The two did not speak for a few minutes. EZ pulled out his phone and sent a text to his dad telling him what was happening.

Skye let out a loud gasp and grabbed her side. EZ looked over concerned. "Are you alright?"

She let out a few breaths before answering. "I would be if my daughter would stop kicking me in my ribs every five seconds." She then looked down at her bump. "Ginny, please stop hurting mommy. It's getting real tiresome sweetheart."

A smile came across his lips. "Is that her name, Ginny?"

"Ginevieve Elena Marcow. Ginny as a nickname. My nephew came up with it actually. When I told my family what I chose as her name, he couldn't pronounce it as he's only a year and a half old. He kept saying it as 'Gin-eve'. I thought it was adorable and shortened it to just Ginny." She laughed.

EZ's smile grew during the story and by the end was laughing along with Skye.

"Oh now she's just being mean. It's constant kicking." They both glanced down to see the steady protruding and receding of her belly through the shirt.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all, go ahead." She grabbed his large hand and placed it upon the spot where her daughter's foot was kicking. It took a few seconds before he felt it. Underneath his palm he could feel the fetus moving around, trying to get comfortable in the small space.

"Wow that's incredible."

"I know. The first time I felt her kick I was around 23 weeks. I was in bed having a Lord of the Rings marathon when it happened. At first I thought it was my stomach grumbling. But it grew stronger too quickly for it to be hunger pains. Then it clicked. 'Oh, it's my baby moving!'."

He retracted his hand. It seemed little miss Ginny was not happy about it either. The second his hand left Sky's stomach the kicking grew stronger and Skye winced. She started rubbing her stomach, trying to calm the unborn child, but to no avail. She would not end the assault via feet.

"I got to sit down. This little girl is killing my back today."

"Here let me help you." He placed one hand in hers and the other on her upper back to steady her as she sat on the ground. He took a seat beside her.

"I think she likes you EZ. She calmed down when your hand was on my stomach." He placed his hand once again on Skye's stomach, and the relentless kicking Ginny was doing ceased immediately.

They both chuckled. "Seems you have the golden touch." He rubbed circles over the spot. "Seems I do." Then as an afterthought, "Is this alright? I don't want to cross any lines and get my ass beat by your old man."

She got a look of sadness on her face. "Uh, no, I don't have an 'old man' as you put it. I told the dad and when I woke up the next morning he and all his stuff was gone from our apartment. Haven't heard from him since."

"Shit." He said. "Well he's missing out. Being able to see your kid being born, first words, first steps, best feelings in the world."

Skye looked at him. "Do you have any kids EZ?"

"Nah. My high school girlfriend was once but she uh, wasn't ready to become a mom so she aborted early on. This is all stuff my father has told me."

Skye looked appalled. "I don't understand how anyone wouldn't want to be a parent! I haven't even had my little one and can't imagine my life without her. I can't imagine how you felt."

EZ took her hand and rubbed circles over her knuckles in a hope of calming her down. "It's okay. Really. It was a long time ago. Yeah it still hurts, but not as bad as it was when she told me. We're on speaking terms now."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry. I just get a little emotional nowadays. Sometimes over the most insignificant things." She took the hand that had his over and began rubbing over her stomach that had begun to churn with movement from Ginny.

"I'm not feeling too good EZ. Can you call them back and ask what's going on?"

EZ nodded getting up. His butt had gone numb from sitting on it too long. It kind of stung when the blood started rushing back to it all at once.

He took a step over to the panel and pushed the button once again. "Hello?" The voice came through after a few moments. It was a different person, this time a woman.

"Hi. We called about 20 minutes ago about the lift breaking down between floors. The guy before said they knew what was wrong and were fixing it. We were wondering how it was coming along. The other passenger is 35 weeks pregnant and isn't feeling well."

There was a clacking noise heard from the speaker. "Yes sir, I was informed of the situation. It shows here that a maintenance crew is currently trying to fix the problem. Other than that I do not have any updates for you. What is wrong with the woman?"

Skye struggled to stand up. EZ grabbed a hold of her hands to help her up. Once Skye stood upright a splashing noise was heard. The two glanced down towards the floor where a puddle of water was growing. No, not water, amniotic fluid. Her water had broken.

"Sir, what is wrong with the other passenger?" The voice repeated.

Skye blinked a few times in disbelief. "My water just broke, I'm in labor."

The woman on the line cursed under her breath. The sound of her typing away at her keyboard grew faster. EZ gently lowered Skye back down to the ground. "All right. I have sent a delivery team to the floor closest to you, for a just in case."

"Thank you." The line disconnected.

Skye began laughing, and EZ looked at her confused. "I'm going to have my baby in a lift. I'm in a hospital, and I'm going to have my child in a fucking lift!" Her breathing accelerated. "Oh my god. I'm going to have my baby. I still have 5 more weeks. What if something is wrong with her? Oh my god, I'm going to lose my baby!" Sky was now hysterically crying. EZ squatted down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Skye. Listen to me." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Maybe she is just ready to come out. Sometimes babies come early. We're in the hospital. Even if something is wrong with her, she will get the help that she would need quickly. I'm sure they're doing everything they can to get us out of here and you up into a room." Skye gasped, doubling over and folding into herself in pain.

The doors of the lift partially opened above their heads. EZ could see the feet of multiple people through the foot tall opening. A woman in pink scrubs and a white coat laid on her front, her face next to open doors. "Hi there! My name is Dr. Reynolds. I heard you're having a baby in here and was wondering if I could be of any help." She joked. Sky let out a laugh that turned into another moan.

"That would be her." He replied, looking up at the doctor. Skye glared at EZ as the doctor laughed. "I figured. Now I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that since you are now in labor, the maintenance crew cannot continue fixing the lift since it could be dangerous to deliver while it's being fixed."

"Well, what's the good news then?" Skye asked sarcastically.

"The good news is that you have a pair of hands in there to help you. I will walk -," She paused, looking at him. "EZ." He replied. "I will walk EZ through assisting you through the birthing process. Does that sound alright?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"Now sweetheart, what is your name?"

"Skye Marcow."

"Alright Skye, I need you to take off your pants." She gave the doctor an incredulous look. "I need EZ to check how far dilated you are."

Skye groaned again, and started taking off her pants. EZ turned away to give her one last chance at privacy before he started. The doctor handed him a wooden circle that had different size holes in it. "I need you to check how far along she is with that. It is very important to know where she's at right now."

He squatted down in front of Skye and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded. He placed the instrument between her legs and found the size hole closest. Skye was already 6 centimetres dilated.

"Alright. Good job both of you. I'm going to start handing stuff down to you to help." Five minutes later the lift was filled with stuff they would need during Skye's labor.

Over the next 2 hours EZ comforted Skye through her contractions, periodically checking to see her progress. At 7:45pm Dr. Reynolds gave the okay for Skye to start pushing on her next contraction; she was fully dilated. Skye placed one foot on EZ's shoulder and was leaning back against a stack of pillows. She grabbed the railing next to her head with one hand and grabbed her other leg pulling it back.

With a scream she started bearing down on her next contraction. After the 10 second countdown from the doctor, she relaxed until the next one. "You're doing a really good job, Skye." EZ said to her. After a few moments she started bearing down again, lasting for another 10 seconds. This continued for fifteen minutes until EZ said "I can see the head!"

"Great!" Dr. Reynolds said. "Now Skye, this contraction I need you to push as hard and as long as you can. Your daughter is almost here!"

Skye managed to reply back an 'okay' before her next contraction hit. EZ prepped himself between her legs as she screamed. A tuft of dark hair was peeking through the opening. And then a full head. Sky stopped, exhausted. "Come on Skye! One more push and she'll be out!"

Skye took a few more deep breaths before getting into position again and pushing. EZ glanced to back down. He worked Ginny's shoulders out and in just a few seconds he had her cradled in his large hands. Skye had done it. Ginny was in the world.

With instruction from Dr. Reynolds, EZ cleared Ginny's airways and she let out the daintiest, yet loudest scream a preemie newborn could do. Skye was crying from her spot on the floor.

Carefully, he laid Ginny on Skye's mostly bare chest for some skin to skin contact, one of the biggest smiles on his face. A similar one adorned the new mothers. Ginny had quieted her cry down to a mere whimpering and was snuggled deep into the chest of her mother.

A few minutes later EZ got into the baby stuff the nurses had handed down earlier and found a preemie diaper, a blanket, and stuff to make a bottle. He put the diaper on the baby and wrapped her in the blanket while Skye made her bottle. She then took Ginny back and began feeding her for the first time.

About an hour later the lift was fully functioning once again. Dr. Reynolds and two nurses were waiting with a wheelchair to take the new mother and daughter to a room to be checked out when the lift finally settled on level 3, the maternity ward. EZ followed them back to see the room number and told Skye that he would be back later to check up on them after they got checked out and settled in.

He decided to take the stairs back up to his father's floor. When he got to the room he was met by the sight of his father and his brother waiting. Angel got up from his seat and hugged EZ, giving him a slap on the back. "Good job little brother." Felipe had called Angel after getting off of the phone with EZ. Angel had brought some dinner up for him.

EZ cleaned up and ate with his brother, making conversation with him and Felipe about what had all happened in the lift. After resting for a while he went back down to check on Skye and Ginny. He knocked on their door gently. Receiving no answer, he peeked into the room quietly to see Skye asleep on the bed and Ginny asleep in the rolling bassinet next to her. EZ smiled at the sight.

He grabbed a piece of paper lying on the bedside table and wrote Skye a note for when she woke up.

 _Congratulations Skye! You did a wonderful job today._  
_I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to come see you and the baby before you get released for the hospital. I travel for work and will be out of town until after you guys leave most likely._  
_I'm going to leave my phone number with you. I'd love to get to know you better and know how everything goes with you and the baby._  
_I get it if you don't want to. I mean, you just met me today. I'm just the lucky person who got to help you give birth._  
_I'm also leaving this stuffie for little Ginny. I hope she likes it._  
_If this is goodbye, I wish you the best of luck in motherhood. If not, give me a call anytime._  
-EZ Reyes, your pseudo delivery nurse

EZ sat a small grey and purple stuffed elephant on top of the note. He gave one last smile at the new family before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door on the way out.

~~~~~☆~~~~~☆~~~~~  
OCs:

Dr. Reynolds

Sky Marcow

Ginny Marcow

Anna & Cassi [nolastname]

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot written by me based off of the FX Television show, Mayans MC.  
> Mayans MC was created by Kurt Sutter and Elgin James and is owned by FX. All Rights go towards the creators and owners. Please support the original material.


End file.
